Season 1
The First series (or the First season) of Timmy Time was composed of 26 episodes. The series premiere was "Timmy's Jigsaw" and the series finale was "Timmy's Spring Surprise". List of Episodes |summary= working by itself. }} |summary= Kid has the hiccups and Timmy tries to help cure him. }} |summary= The class is having a sports day. Even though Timmy tries his best, he does not win a single race, but learns he can win by being helpful. }} |summary= Timmy and Mittens paint portraits of each other while Yabba, Stripey and Otus are painting portraits outside. }} |summary= The class explore dance styles like hula, hip hop and line dancing, but Timmy only wants to dance to hip hop. }} |summary= While playing outside, Timmy causes a lot of havoc during the day and accidentally kicks a football through the nursery window. Harriet and Osbourne give him at time-out and has to stay there until the window is repaired. He then makes a happy ending by jumping on a sandcastle with Otus (even though he was crying for one in the first place). }} |summary= Timmy's class is having a talent show. Yabba is bossing everyone around, but then he loses his voice. Timmy steps in for him. }} |summary= Timmy wants Ruffy's beret, Mittens's carriage and Otus's Puppet, so he steals them off. Timmy learns not to steal when Ruffy steals his teddy bear. }} |summary= Timmy's favorite color is blue. So he decides to have a day when he wants everything to be blue, for example, blue toys, a blue cup and a blue cushion. But when it comes to painting, other colours suit a picture more than just blue. }} |summary= Timmy hogs the class ball. He keeps kicking it around, stealing it of Otus and etc. Timmy teaches Otus to kick when nobody else wants to play football with him. }} |summary= On a class picnic, the students play football until Apricot's spikes pop the ball. Apricot feels guilty, until she realises that her prickly coat can pick up rubbish. }} |summary= Everyone in the class play hide and seek, but nobody wants to hide with Paxton, because he is too noisy. Every time Timmy hides with Paxton, he keeps giving away Timmy's hiding spot by being noisy. However, Mittens has trouble finding anyone until she finds Ruffy, Yabba and Apricot in a room. }} |summary= Timmy rides the tricycle, but Ruffy has trouble learning to use it and Timmy does not know how to ride Mittens's scooter so Finlay teaches him to ride. }} |summary= It is time for the class photo, but Timmy finds it hard to keep from getting dirty, especially since the camera is not working right. }} |summary= After hearing thunder during a storm, Timmy becomes fixated by loud noises and scares Apricot away. To help her feel better, the group performs a drum concert. }} |summary= The class is making boats, but Timmy has been paired with a very sneezy Stripey which destroys Otus's boat. Otus is unhappy with this, until Timmy gives Otus his own boat. }} |summary= It is time to clean the nursery but Timmy would rather play outside instead. However, Timmy learns that playing around when tidying up is not good when he makes a mess and gets a time-out. }} |summary= After a muddy game of football, Timmy tries to avoid having to take a bath and when at art, Apricot's paw, Kid's hoof and muzzle and Yabba's wing get dirty as well. }} |summary= During a music lesson, Timmy decides he wants to play the drum, but Yabba gets it instead. Jealous, he tries to steal the drum, only to break it by mistake. In the end, it gets fixed with tape, and Timmy and Yabba play the drum together. }} |summary= After an encounter with a compost heap, Timmy learns the importance of waiting his turn. }} |summary= Timmy and his classmates are playing trains, however both he and Mittens want to be the leader. They both fight to win over their pals, but soon realize that it's no good being the best if there is nobody left to play with. }} |summary= While on his way to nursery, Timmy's home-made sock puppet falls out of his backpack. Timmy cannot find it and decides to make a new puppet. }} |summary= The class build tents for themselves, but Timmy has trouble building one. Otus agrees to help but Timmy doubts he will need any help. After a lot of tent building failures, Timmy agrees to get help. }} |summary= Timmy brings a smile when Apricot's blanket is accidentally ruined by the other animals treating it as a rag. Yabba uses it to clean his toy duck, Ruffy uses it as a cape when he plays superheroes with his toy dog, and Mittens uses it as a small blanket for a toy cat in her pram. Timmy helps Apricot retrieve the blanket in time to go home. }} |summary= Timmy makes a dinosaur mask, puts it on and roars like a Tyrannosaurus rex. But it gets in the way, when playing and eating. }} |summary= Harriet hands out seeds to Timmy and his friends and teaches them how to grow plants. Everyone else grows healthy green plants except for Timmy, who only has a little shoot in his plant pot that will not grow no matter what he does. As Kid tries to eat Timmy's produce, it pops out of the ground. It turns out to be a carrot! }} Category:Seasons